


Night In

by twoheartsx



Series: College AU [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Platonic Cuddling, They watch movies while Eiji's boyfriends go out and have fun, This fic is just basically Yut and Eiji being besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Shorter and Ash are out for the night so Yut-Lung and Eiji enjoy some alone time.





	Night In

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking about this with someone in my BF group and they inspired me to write this. I hope you guys like this! I hope you enjoy this I know I did! I had a lot of fun writing them as best friends.

Shorter and Ash had decided to go out to shoot some pool. They did this every last Friday of the month. It was traditional for them, just as Yut-Lung and Eiji’s movie night was traditional. They would do face masks, paint each other’s nails, and just watch movies. Currently they were sprawled out on the couch. Yut-Lung’s legs laying over Eiji’s lap. The two of them had face masks on as they watched the movie. The one they’d chosen, Mean Girls. It was one of their favorite movies. It was funny and they liked to point out who was who in the movie. 

“You know we’ve watched this movie so many times we know it word for word.” Yut-Lung mentioned. Eiji smiled, picking up one of the cherries from the bowl and popped it into his mouth. 

“It’s just that good.” He replied. Yut-Lung nodded his head, picking up his wine glass and sipping it. 

“This is the best one I’ve tried.” Yut-Lung said, holding the glass out to Eiji. He grabbed it and took a sip, taking a moment to think. It was one of the best Yut-Lung had gotten. 

“Is that because it’s flavored Arbor mist and not one of those vintage wines?” Eiji asked, laughing a bit as he said it. Yut-Lung grabbed his glass back and sipped it, playfully glaring at Eiji. 

“You just have no taste, Ei.” Yut-Lung replied and placed his foot on Eiji’s cheek. Eiji smacked his foot and shook his head. 

“I drink beer, of course I don’t, Yutie.” Eiji replied, giggling. He was glad the face masks were those that harden and peel off or Yut-Lung would have just messed it up. 

“What do you think the two morons are doing right now?” Yut-Lung asked. Eiji pulled out his phone and seen a bunch of texts from both of them. 

“Being drunk and playing pool really badly.” Eiji replied, laughing. Yut-Lung started laughing as well and sat up some. He grabbed his phone off the table. 

“For two people who have a tradition of playing pool those two sure suck at it.” Yut-Lung said as he opened Snapchat. He got the cat selfie up, taking a picture. He posted it onto his story. 

“You got that right.” Eiji sighed. He brought up his own Snapchat and pulled Yut-Lung closer. He got up the dog filter and took a picture of both of them and sent it to Ash and Shorter. He captioned it with, “don’t have too much fun ;)” 

The response he got was, “you don’t have too much fun either ;)” it was clearly Shorter’s work. Ash didn’t usually say stuff like that especially when he was drunk. He was emotional and clingy. Shorter was clingy as well but more of in the sense of I’ll hold you all night long. 

“Our timer is up we can pull our masks off now.” Yut-Lung replied, reaching up. He slowly peeled the mask off, Eiji doing the same. Yut-Lung stood up, grabbing up the face masks, and walked into the kitchen to toss them out. He grabbed up the bottle of wine sitting on the counter and walked over to the couch. He sat down and poured up more into the glass. He set the bottle on the coffee table, picking up the glass as he sipped it. Eiji picked up his own bottle of beer and took a drink of it. Aside from the movie the house is quite. 

“How long do you think those bozos will take to get home?” Yut-Lung asked, lying his hand on Eiji’s shoulder. Eiji shrugged best he could with Yut-Lung laying on him. 

“We’ll know when they get here. They’ll be loud as always.” Eiji replied, laughing a bit. Yut-Lung laughed along with him. 

“You’re right about that.” Yut-Lung whispered as he started to drift off to sleep. He soon fell asleep on Eiji’s shoulder. Eiji wrapped an arm around Yut-Lung, smiling as he kept watching the movie. 

The movie he’d seen too many times and still loved.


End file.
